of olives and oaks
by myrskytuuli
Summary: The Italy that we know is happy, carefree and always shies away from the battle. But behind that smile there are memories, memories of blood and tears. Of war and hunger and sorrow. There is also love in there. And loss. So much loss. For we so easily forget that Italy was shaped to be what he is today by the past, and that past is not kind or happy.
1. epilogue

_Oh hetalia fandom, I have risen from the darkness to spam you all with a new fic. This time, a multi chaptered one. We'll see how this one goes. There will be gracious amounts of history and feels. I apologize if there will be any historical inacuraties, I am no historian. I also apologize for the feels. For there will be heartbreak._

_ ~ **OF OLIVES AND OAKS ~**_

EPILOGUE

Time. There is never enough and still too much has always passed.

Time marches forward and sweeps history on its hems. Sometimes it flies and sometimes it crawls, but surely and unwaweringly it moves always forwards.

It moves for the humans and for the animals. For the woods and for the mountains.

Time moves even for nations. The old and the new ones.

Especially for nations that have so much history behind them and so much to forget today.

Today it is easy to forget about the history. It is easy to forget that once, things were different. The europe of today is an peacefull place. Our greatest worries are the ups and downs of economics. The fickle moves of politics.

No one fears that an invading army might one day trample them to the ground. Or that an vengeafull king might burn your home to the ground. This however, hasn't always been the state of affairs. Europe has been build on blood, and every nation still carries the scars that they have afflicted to each other.

Like Italy. It is easy to blame Italy for cowardice and of dreadfull war skills. It is easy to think of Italy as an airheaded coward who always takes the easiest way around.

But then you will forget about the long history of the nation. History filled with blood.

Ever since he was an small nationling, there have been battles, in Italy, for Italy and against Italy. There have also been a time when Italy rose to battle all alone against unbeatable odds. And that time he didn't run, even if he propably should have.

It is easy to forget that Italy doesn't avoid conflicts for an inexperience in the battlefield, but because he has seen already too many of them.

This is not happy tale, for this is an tale of the past, of blood and love and all things that time has mercifully buried away.

This is a tale of the Italian independence wars.


	2. year 1618

_So, yeah. this story is actualt three years old, it's just that I seem to be incapable to actualy produce anything without taking years long breaks in the middle. Every single story of mine has been published few years after they have been written about 90% ready. Yeah, I have a problem, I know._

_Anyhow, an hetalia story written because of all the feels I got from reading a history book. God I love this fandom, history books are such a tearjerkers for us. I felt the mighty need to share all these little pieces of historical knowledge and in the form that would suckerpunch you all to the heart._

_you're welcome!_

* * *

**The year 1618 marks as the start of the thirty years war. The war started as an series of inner conflicts in the holy roman empire, between the ****catholics and the protestants churches, but which soon escaleted into one big conflict blanketing the whole of europe.**

* * *

"I can't take it anymore, I'm not sure how long I can stand these neverending conflicts!"

The Holy Roman Empire sighted and slumped down on the grass. He was lying on a meadow and few butterflies fluttered to the air around his black clad body. Surprisingly he was not alone.

Italy, that had been sitting next to him, also laid down. The small flowers, that Italy had picked on, poured down to the grassy ground from the folds of the familiar white apron. Some of the flowers stayed laying on Italys lap and some were even picked on by the wind and carried down to rest on The Holy Roman Empires black cape.

Even if The Holy Roman Empire nowadays had more worries than ever, right now he was also happier than he had been for a long time. Maybe even ever before. After all, he had Italy right next to him. He was so close to Italy that if he just reached his fingers a little, he could touch Italys fingers that were resting on the ground so close to him.

And Italy seemed to be happy too. Happy to spent time with The Holy Roman Empire on this secluded medow. Alone. With Holy Roman Empire. The tought sent warm butterflies fluttering inside the little empires stomach.

The sun warmed their little bodies and from somwhere from the edge of the woods you could hear the singing of the birds. It was late May and the nature had done it's best to awaken the spring to its greatest beauty. The Holy Roman Empire couldn't wish for more than that this one moment with Italy would last forever. That he would never had to return to the real world from this little paradise of a meadow.

Turning his gaze from the clouds above, The Holy Roman Empire turned his eyes down to Italy laying next to him. Doing so he noticed that Italy was also watching him. Their eyes met and Italy smiled that smile that could light up the whole world. The Holy Roman Empire couldn't think of anything more beautifull than Italys smile. It was a smile that could make his heart beat like wild drum.

But Italys smile did not last long, for it was soon replaced by a worried frown. Sitting up Italy continued studying The Holy Roman Empire.

"You look so tired." Italy said voice heavy with saddnes and worry.

The Holy Roman Empire didn't like that tone of voice at all, but the sad truth was that Italy was right. The Holy Roman Empire had been caught up in the middle of religious quarrels, that could any moment now turn into an full on civil war. He WAS tired.

At first The Holy Roman Empire was going to tell Italy that everything was allright and that there was no reason to worry, but the moment for lying had already passed. His moment of silence had been enough of an confirmation for Italy.

Sighing sadly Italy flopped back down.

The Holy Roman Empire would have been content to just rest on the meadow with Italy, gazing the clouds untill they would give way to the night stars, just enjoying the precence of Italy next to him in silence. But Italy would not let him do that, for Italy had questions that had been just waiting for the opportunity to be asked for the whole day.

"Holy Roman Empire, what was in that letter that you got today?"

The Holy Roman Empire felt a mean shiver go down his spine. He had feared that Italy would ask that. He could have lied and said that it was nothing important. He could have said that, but still he didn't. It woudn't have been fair for Italy.

"Italy, I'm leaving again soon."

"No! You just came back! Is there some kind of an trouble again!?" Italy had shot up from the grass, hands twisting in the fabric of the dress, and the large brown eyes glimmering.

The Holy Roman Empire also stood up and ran his fingers through his blond locks.

"I don't want to, but I have to. The troubles in Bohemia have grown too big. An angry mob took over the kings palace and threw two councillors out of the window!"

Italys eyes went large and an horrified gasp escaped between the fingers that had been brought up to Italys mouth. "But that's horrible!"

"Well, the rumour says that both of the councillors fell in to an dung heap and survived."

Italy blinked and then couldn't stop the giggle from bursting out. Quickly Italy tried to cover the traitrous mouth with hands and aimed to look very serius, failing spectaculary. Just looking at Italy, trying to look horrified, made The Holy Roman Empire smile. That made Italy giggle again and soon they were both rolling on the ground, laughing their heads off to the idea of two rigid councillors crawling out of the dung heap.

Italy was the first one to gain some kind of an control and said with an overly serious voice

"Well, it IS quite horrible."

that made Holy Roman Empire laugh even louder and soon Italys bell like laugh joined along again.

Finaly, when both of them had managed to calm down enough to catch their breath, Italy rolled on the ground to face The Holy Roman Empire again.

"Do you really have to go?"

"I do. This could be an begining of a war."

The Holy Roman Empire could see the tears gathering on Italys eyes.

"Don't worry. I wont be long gone. I promise!"

Italy rolled again and was now facing the sky again. Wordlessly italy grapped the Holy Roman Empires hand. The Holy Roman Empire could feel his heart beating on his chest and could feel the blush rising on his cheeks. Luckily it had started to became dark already, so it wasn't very visible, and Italys eyes were closed anyway. The Holy Roman Empire took a deep breath, tightened his hold of Italys hand a little and then closed his eyes too, hoping that this moment could last forever.

* * *

_The reasons for the start of the thirty years war are complicated and several, but the bohemian revolt is marked ast the catalyst that exploded the situation. The dung heap story hasn't been confirmed as true, but the conscious seems to be that the councillors did indeed survive, one way or another._

_Those wondering what the hell this has to do with Italian wars, well nothing expect in narrative way, which needs the story of the HRE._

_See you all next chapter and drop a review! _


	3. year 1648

**In the year 1648 the peace of westphalia was confirmed. It ended the thirty years war and also meant the end for the Holy Roman Empire. The Empire was turned into an union of almost independent nations and now existed only namely. **

The Holy Roman Empire did not come back soon.

The war was messy, as civil wars always were. Especially when the rest of the europe got involved. First Denmark, then Sweden and finaly even France and Spain were drawn into the mess.

A Decade passed and Italy waited.

Another decade passed and Italy kept waiting.

A third decade passed and still Italy waited.

Thirty long years waiting and hoping. Thirty years Italy listened for the news of the war with his heart trembling, and every time the news seemed to worsen. Thirty years Italy waited for the letters that he rarely got, but still waited for every day. Dirty and tattered letters, that got more depressing with every new letter.

Many times the letters were stained with blood and every stain would breake Italys heart a little more. The worst thing of the letters was how you could hear The holy Roman Empire start to lose belief for himself. Sometimes it sounded like it was only the thought of italy that would keep the depressed empire together.

Italy treasured all the letters and kept them safe under his pillow.

Then the letters stopped coming at all and it was even worse.

The war was officaly over. The westphalia peace had been written and nothing could be heard of the Holy Roman empire.

A nagging fear had started to live in Italys dreams. He had nightmares where he raced after a two headed black eagle through the battlefields, never reaching it, and always it would dissappear when he got close enough to touch it.

Italy knew why he had all these nightmares. The Westphalia peace had changed everything. In the general Italy was always on the side of the peace, no matter in which form it came. It wouldn't do to missunderstand, he truly was happy about the end of the war. Even if this time the war hadn't been so close to his home, it was still a relief when the war ended.

Italy still wasn't happy in the way he thought he would be when the war ended. He had thought lots of things. He had thought, that The Holy Roman Empire would come back home, That Italy would welcome him back with a bowl of sweets. Like he had promised. He had thought that when the peace would arrive, everything would be fine and everybody could smile again.

But that was not how the world was. The peace treaty had been written and the new age had begun.

Switzerland and Holland had gained their independence. Italy didn't personaly know neither of the nations, but he hoped all the best for the both of them. France, sweden and Prussia had gained new regions. Wether they were happy or not, Italy didn't know. He hoped so, for if they weren't, it would only mean more wars. The thing that Italy cared about in the treaty was the nullification of The Holy Roman Empire. All the lands of the Empire had been broken and divided into hundreds of small states. It left The Holy Roman Empire nothing more than an weak union between the small, almost independent states.

The changes wouldn't have bothered Italy if only The Holy Roman Empire would have came back home. Italy was an adaptive nation and he had learned long ago to comply with the times and situations. Italy strongly believed that you could find your own happines anywhere. If you just tried hard enough. But it wasn't easy, especially now that worry had gripped his heart so strongly.

But Italy pushed on with his life in Austrias home and swept the floors like he had always done. He did his chores, went to the meadows to pick the flowers and made sweets that would sat untouched in a bowl on a kitchen table.

_I promise to wait! I'll wait for you with many sweets!_

"Italy!"

Italy heard the voice of Hungary calling for him. Raising his eyes from the floor he had just been sweeping, Italy saw the brown haired woman standing in the doorway, smiling to Italy.

"Yes, Hungary?"

"I just heard some news. Apparently the pope has given a statement that the outcome of the Westphalia peace is null, void, invalid, iniquitous, unjust, damnable, reprobate, inane and empty of meaning and effect for all time." Hungary quoted and quirked her eybrow.

Italy felt the blush rising on his cheeks and turned around to continue to sweep the pefectly clean floor.

"yes, well, I guess the pope didn't like the religious admissions of the treaty." Italy mumbled behind his broom.

"I'm sure he didn't. By the way, when was the last time you were in contact with the pope.?"

"Don't remember", Italy mumbeled in even smaller voice.

Hungary let her eybrow fall down and stepped closer to Italy who had been sweeping the same sparklingly clean spot of the floor for a long time now.

"Italy-love, Do you want to talk about it?"

"Sorry Hungary, I have to go, the dishes are waiting for me."

Hungary sighed and watched Italys retreating steps with a worried frown.


End file.
